A computer-executable application may access and maintain profile information corresponding to users of the application. The profile information may be used for a variety of purposes, such as tracking the identity of a user, storing metadata about a user such as his or her name, date of birth, personal interests, and so forth, and storing application data related to the user. For example, in an exercise application, a user's name, height, weight, and exercise history might be stored in association with a profile, along with information about the user's favorite sports.
Typically, an application that depends on profile information will instruct users to set up a profile prior to using the primary features of the application. For example, in the case of an exercise application, the application might guide a user through a sequence of screens in which the user enters his name, age, weight, favorite sports, and so on. The primary features of the application—such as tracking progress in a series of exercises—might be unavailable until the profile is complete. The profile set-up process may take a considerable amount of time, particularly when a group of users must each set up their individual profiles.